whentheycryfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TamayoMeri/Unfortunately, we have to talk about Mangagamer.
Yeah, yeah. I know. Nobody wants to hear about Mangagamer or their sprites anymore. We're all mad or mad at mad people or just tired of hearing about it. Doesn't change that this is a wiki for Higurashi and that we are obligated to post ripped sprites (when the sprite sets come out, that is) for the sake of information on the sprites. One thing I'd like to make clear is that these sprites are drawn by a hentai artist, feature heavy anatomical problems (much like the originals...) and that regardless of how much we like them or hate them, we have to have them up when the Mangagamer Steam release comes up. Because these sprites are so different from the other two sets in style, it's worth noting the artists and linking to a wikipedia/other documentary website article on the artist. Just like everyone knows who Ryukishi07 is when they get into Higurashi, we'd need to link to who Alchemist is as well. A sprite information hub page might be worthwhile to make, considering this is our... fourth? set of sprites we've seen entirely. Wikias like the Dangan Ronpa Wiki have entire pages dedicated to character sprites. An information page on sprites + their artists might be worth looking into. Whether or not we include analysis of styles and differences is up to popular vote, I suppose. ...So here you go. A poll to decide whether or not we include analysis. Note that analysis is not speculation. We aren't guessing why people drew X character like Y. We're analyzing that person A drew character X like Y whereas person B drew character X like Z. As admin I'd suggest that we wait until the Mangagamer Steam release comes out fully before we create a sprite information page. It would be organized somewhat like this, potentially: Standard Sprite Differences ir_hk_de_a1.png|Ryukishi07's Standard Irie Sprite. Irie hakui.png|Alchemist's Standard Irie Sprite. irie standard sprite.png|Kurosaki's Standard Irie Sprite *Ryukishi07 depicts Irie with looser hair than the other two illustrations. *Alchemist's artists removed the vest under over Irie's black shirt. *Kurosaki depicts Irie with a much more defined jawline and nose. *Irie's eyes are darkest in the Alchemist depiction and lightest in the Ryukishi07 depiction, whereas in Kurosaki's depiction they have the most amount of reflected light within them. back to commentary Something like that. It shouldn't be too hard and it would probably be good for organizing sprites overall on the wiki in a cohesive and coherent manner so that those who come here for sprites are able to access, compare and reference the sprites for things such as fan-illustration or simple descriptions. That's about all I have to say on this matter. Yes, it seems like a lot of work, but when the sprites are released & ripped it'll be easy. The "hard" part is the sprite difference analysis, and that's not really that difficult. Anyways, this is what I have planned. It's probably well-overdue, anyways. This does not mean the character sprites will be removed from the infoboxes. They'll stay, but there will be a page for information on the differences in sprites & information on the spriters. Category:Blog posts